A Newfound Peace
by KitsuneMomo
Summary: Curio and Francisco have known each other for years. Both loved and cared for their fair Lady Juliet but denied the love they knew they felt for each other. Now that Romeo and Juliet have died to save the world, can they confess their love for each other?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Curio and Francisco have known each other for years. Both loved and cared for their fair Lady Juliet but denied the love they knew they felt for each other. Now that Romeo and Juliet have died to save the world, can they confess their love for each other? Or will they keep it locked away forever?

Curio stood in the castle admiring the new artwork put up. Francisco had invited him here. He walked and came across the tree out side .It had been a few years since Juliet and Romeo had saved them all. They were now this tree. He touched it softly frowning .Francisco walked up to Curio by the tree. "What a beautiful day it is today" he said, waving to Curio. He jumped hearing someone behind him.

He turned slowly and saw the blonde haired male. "It is," he said after looking at him for a few moments. Francisco was the Head of the new he himself owned a store selling vegetables.

He laughed. "Definitely!" he said to Curio. "But not as pretty as you" he teased the dark-haired man, poking his face. Francisco may have been the Head of the new Parliament, but he still thought of Curio as his best friend. Curio went bright red at the teasing by the blonde haired male who looked a lot like a female. Back when their princess had been alive, Fran was a heartthrob with the women.

Curio was sure he was no now different now "I am not pretty…" He grumbled crossing his arms "Why did to ask me to come today my lord?" He smiled, and sighed, "I asked you because I wanted to spend the day relaxing with you! We can take a nice walk watching the flowers bloom, or maybe we can head to town to shop around." His face was happy being with Curio he really enjoyed his company. "Let's have fun!"

"What about your meetings?" Curio raised his brow. His eye locked on to Fran's eyes. he had always been close with him despite the teasing he would get all the time. He knew they both Loved Juliet very much but He loved Francisco much more but kept it hidden." My meetings?" he repeated what Curio stated. "Oh don't worry about it. I had my secretary move the meeting until tomorrow. I am free the whole day! So, what do you want to do?" he asked with enthusiasm.

Curio sighed a bit but was happy on the inside about this. He had been slightly jealous when saw him with all the women. Curio shrugged his shoulders "Anything I guess" He stepped closer to him now standing next to him. "I miss her a lot." Francisco sighed. "Me too... Lady Juliet will forever be in my heart, her and her dearest Romeo…" He looked down, with a sad expression. "But come, let's embrace today and enjoy the happiness!" He smiled and walked with him around the castle with him." my shop is doing well"

Francisco turned to him. "Oh, it is? I'm so happy for you that is great to hear!" He smiled happily to his friend. He looked away blushing. "Yes it is good. You really livened up the castle" "I only added quintessential decorations, something to spice up the mood" he replied to the blushing man. "I will surely be popular with the ladies," he added, tossing back his long blond hair in the wind as they strolled around the castle grounds. He tried to hide the fact he did not like the idea of him with women. "Yes I am sure you will be." He said looking away

Francisco flashed his signature delectable smile, and nodded in reply. "So what else in new with you?" he asked Curio. Curio thought for a moment and nodded "Cordelia seems to be doing well the baby is cute" "Oh, is she?" the blond replied. "I'm so happy!" he smiled. He loved Cornelia's company, especially when everyone was all-together to share a meal or just to hang out. Back then… when Romeo and Juliet were still alive… he truly treasured those moments. Even though the two have passed on, he still enjoyed his friends. "I'd love to see the baby sometime," he said with excitement. He nodded "You really should see her soon. They might be out around the town today."

"Ok" he nodded to Curio in concern. "Why don't we head to town to see if we can find her?" he asked. "And we can get some shopping done too!" he added with a smile. Francisco needed some new hair accessories. "Where shall we go in town to shop?" He cracked his neck since it was stiff. The two of them headed for the main doors of the castle. The guards watched them "Be safe Lord Moreaux and Sir Flores"

"Hm... let's see…," he pondered, thinking of where to go to shop. His eyes stumbled upon a clothing store. "Let's try here," he said. "Thank you" he nodded toward the guards. "We will".

Note: I do not own the show though I do love it. I had a bit of help writing it from my Juliet/Red Whirlwind and Francisco. We all agreed that Fran probably would be a Frenchman and Curio a Spaniard. Since the child in the end of t he show has no gender picked to make it a girl the name came from a book of Shakespearean names. I think it probably Hetalia making us think that in the original story I know they would be English but this not the original story now is it?

Moreaux- Alternative spelling of Moreau from the Old French, meaning "little dark."

Flores-The surname Flores has existed in Spain since the 12th century, but a common origin has not been found. It is believed to most likely derived from the given name Floro, meaning "flower."

Do not ask about the names we liked them. Thank you for reading chapter one. There will be lemon in next chapter maybe.


	2. shopping and a plan

Summary: Curio and Francisco have known each other for years. Both loved and cared for their fair Lady Juliet but denied the love they knew they felt for each other. Now that Romeo and Juliet have died to save the world, can they confess their love for each other? Or will they keep it locked away forever?

* * *

Curio only nodded to the guards and followed Francisco in to the shop. He saw Benvolio and Cordelia Di Frescobaldi inside the shop as well. Benvolio had their daughter Adriana in his arms. Curio walked over "it is good to see you both again." He wiggled a finger in front of the infant. Cordelia turned and smiled "Hello Curio. " She blinked ran over and hugged Fran "It is good to see you Francisco. You are as pretty as ever." He laughed. "Why thank you!" he happily replied to Cordelia. "But I'm not as beautiful as you are" he added with a wink. Benny chuckled at all of them. Adriana cooed as she held Curio's large finger. Curio smiled at the little child. Cordelia smirked "Thank you Fran. Come over see my little girl"

"Oh, she looks so sweet!" Francisco kneeled down toward the little girl. "She's a beautiful angel, I see," he said, playing with Adriana's small hands. He laughed in delight. The child yawned cutely and rubbed her eyes. Curio stood up straight. Benvolio smiled so what brings you two out shopping normally we see Curio working in his shop," Curio rubbed the back of his head "He invited me to the castle to spend time and eh wanted to go out shopping." Cordelia chuckled "That really does sound like him. Everyone seems happier and thriving since you became the Duke of Neo Verona."

Francisco laughed, and smiled as a sweat drop appeared behind him. "Do they really? I am so happy to hear that! It's the wonderful people that truly make this town thriving and exceptional," he added truthfully. "So, shall we all shop together?" he asked. Benny and Cordelia nodded. it will give them a chance to catch up on everything they all missed. Curio stayed silent as Cordelia, Francisco shopped, and Benny followed his wife holding the child. Curio walked behind them. "Ooh, look at this!" Francisco said holding up a pink headband with a polka dot designed ribbon. He held it up to Curio for a giggle. "Oh, it's so cute!" he laughed. Curio did not look amused. Cordelia chuckled " come on Curio lighten up you look so grumpy today" Curio frowned he liked being round them all but they all picked on him. Back when they were all together Fran and Willy would tease him the most. "Yes, Curio, please do lighten up", he reinforced Cordelia's words. He loved to tease Curio, but would not admit that he did so because he loved him very much. "I think I'll purchase this then," he added. "cant look silly as a shop owner." he said looking at him, Cordelia smiled " only wear it for Francisco then." Curio sighed and shook his head. He thought it was silly looking. He put it on Francisco. Cordelia whispered in Fran's ear "have you ever confessed how you feel to him and I sure they are egging you to find a wife"

Francisco went beet red, and turned Cordelia around to face him. "What are you talking about?" he whispered to her so Curio would not hear what was going on. "I love Curio, I really do…" he looked at the tall man, and blushed more." But I don't know how to confess my love…" Curio was chatting with flower shop owner. The women seemed to be flirting a bit and curio chuckled nervously. Cordelia patted his shoulder " why not hold a ball to find a 'wife' and confess then if you two can get a chance to be alone" "That's a good idea," he nodded to Cordelia. "I'll do just that. But I need your help in running this ball," he winked at her. Cordelia smirked" of course maybe I can get a old friend to get curio in to a dress and look like women. though heirs may be a problem since men cant have kids" she looked d at the tall male "poor thing she likes him but he not interested it seems wonder who curio loves. We all loved Juliet with our entire heart"

Francisco nodded to Cordelia as he looked at Curio, and then looked down to the ground in sadness "I know… I miss Juliet so much..." His heart was broken at the thought, but it was healed as he thought of Curio. " but how do we get him in a dress" She said tapping he r chin trying to think "Hmm..." Francisco thought for a moment. "He won't be able to dress up willingly… we'll have to act by force!" he replied. Curio walked over "what by force?" Benvolio watched all of t hem slightly amused by all of them. He admired how close they all were

Francisco was surprised at Curio coming over to them. "Oh, it's nothing!" he said, his face blushing. "We were just discussing how I would enact my new law for my town, and that force wouldn't be involved in the process," Francisco lied. Curio raised his brow the blonde was acting very odd. he shrugged and went off." we should continue your shopping trip" Cordelia sighed in relief that curio did not hear what they said. Francisco nodded and laughed, following the group. He accidentally held onto Curio's hand, but realized his mistake a while later. "I'm sorry," he said, looking away with a blush. "Let's try here," he said pointing to another store, he saw, wanting to shop to change the subject. Cordelia walked with her husband telling him the plan who mad e slight five he was unsure it would work. Curio blush as well a his hand was held he looked to the store Fran pointed to. Francisco led the group into the next store. It was full of clothes, and many different assortments of flowers. "Beautiful!" Francisco said.

"Yes they are "Curio nodded "but not as beautiful as you" he thought to him self Francisco dragged Curio into the next store." Come on you slowpoke! Let's head inside!" He wore a happy smile on his face as he dragged along the taller man. Curio knew his own shop was not far off. He looked to his friend as he was dragged off. Francisco tried on some more headbands on Curio, while the others of the group laughed. He also held up some dresses. One was a beautiful shade of blue with white trim down the sides, a cute zipper on the back. "Isn't this lovely?" he asked. Curio did not look amused at all. "What are you doing?" Cordelia laughed at the two of them. "Lighten up Curio he only having fun," He laughed. "I honestly have no idea, I just find this very pretty," he replied. "Don't you?" "For a women yes. For me no I do not wear dresses" he frowned at him. "Oh..." he said. He looked disappointed. Curio looked confused" Why are you upset?" Cordelia hugged them " come on curio try it on for him. Fran going throw a ball and every doing reversed dress men in dresses women in suits"

Francisco eyed Cordelia. "I thought this was supposed to be a secret," he told her. "Oh well!" he laughed. "This is true; it's going to be so much fun! Aren't you excited Curio?" she whispered "only way to get him to try on dresses" she smiled. Curio sighed and took the dresses to try them on. She watched him walk off to change "that means you to Francisco "Francisco blushed. "Alight then, I guess I'll go change too," he sighed, heading to the changing room with Curio. There was a sharp feeling that rose in his chest; he didn't know what it was. He was debating something: "Is it right or wrong to have these feelings about him?" Curio was struggling to get the petticoat on him self. He almost fell out of the changing room in only his under clothing Francisco giggled at seeing Curio struggle. After a few minutes, he walked over to him. "Would you like any assistance?" he asked the taller man. Curio went bright red seeing him "thing wont close." Another laugh. "Alight…" he helped zipper up the petticoat. Curio tried lace the corset "this thing is so hard to put on" "Aw, poor Curio. I'm here to help," he said, lacing the corset on Curio, trying to hide a blush. "Feel better?" He tried to hide his as well. He only nodded then turned to the dresses. It was awkward dressing like this but it was for he beloved's party and he knew they would have wanted him to do it. He closed the curtain and put on the dress. He sighed and stepped out. He wore a two tone green layered gown with black underlay on the sides, silver scrolls and magenta accents and cream lace on the bottom front of the dress.

Francisco sighed happily. "Oh wow, that dress definitely compliments your features, Curio." he said with a smile. "The colors match you perfectly." _He looks very handsome_, he thought to himself, even though the tall man was in a dress. Curio looked away and blushed a very deep shade of red. Cordelia squealed with happiness "YOU LOOK SO PRETTY!" she hugged him tightly Francisco just laughed happily, watching Cordelia embrace Curio. "That he does," he sighed. Benvolio chuckled " I am sure Romeo and Juliet would have loved to see this party." Cordelia sighed letting him go 'yes Juliet would have really loved it" Curio went to go back to his normal clothing. Cordelia grinned "Benny Fran you have try on dresses too" Francisco looked down to the ground at the mention of the lovers names. "They certainly would…" he said quietly, but soon snapped out of his sad mood as Cordelia spoke. Benny froze and sighed he handed Adriana to his wife and grabbed a simple black and silver dress. Curio walked out of it stood with Cordelia .Francisco walked into the changing room as well his dress already in side.

T.B.C

* * *

Author note:

Here we finish chapter 2 sorry for the wait and sorry about the no lemon yet we are slowly getting to it also a bout the mention of name I decide after words so split it in sections. Curio's dress for those that need visual aid since I could not help but laugh at the mental image of Curio in a dress:see review I will be doing Curio in a dress hopefully at convention next year. Next chapter if all goes as planned will be the ball . Will they finally admit their love? see you all soon


	3. UPDATE!

Hello everyone! Update time I took small break from this fiction due to my fran not responding she still is yet to respond to me but our Red whirlwind has glad stepped up to the plate and help me.

first thing first who would be funnier to have a baby Curio or Fran? we have a very funny idea on how this will work out. second thing is should they have a single or have twins?

well happy followers the ball should be done soon

Thank you for all your lovely reviews 3 just send me pms or post on here what you think


	4. Ball

Disclaimer: I still do not own RXJ. If I did well everyone would have back-stories on how they were allied with the Capulets.

Summary: Curio and Francisco have known each other for years. Both loved and cared for their fair Lady Juliet but denied the love they knew they felt for each other. Now that Romeo and Juliet have died to save the world, can they confess their love for each other? Or will they keep it locked away forever?

Note: The fic will jump at some moments to other scenes of what going on hope it won't get to confusing. The main focus will be on Curio and Francisco. But will jump at random to Antonio from time to time.

Curio sighed as he sat in the vanity chair. Cordelia was happily styling a long wig with curls to be formal. He was in a very fancy dress of greens, black, magenta, ivory and silver (dress link in comments). Francisco had decided to throw a ball where everyone came dressed as the opposite of his or her gender. He claimed it was in honor of Romeo and Juliet, but Curio was sure Fran just wanted to see the tall man in a dress and heels. Cordelia smiled "You look very pretty if that makes you feel better Curio. We both know they would have loved this party" Curio gave her a weak smile. "Thank you I guess. Yes, Juliet especially she would have gotten a kick out of Romeo and Benvolio in a dress. Is Conrad or Antonio watching the little one?" Cordelia snorted at the idea of her husband in dress tonight would be funny "Conrad is watching her. Wonder if Antonio will show up or not"

~At Benvolio's home~

Adriana cooed up at him and gave him a little toothless smile. She looked at her daddy. She clapped her hands and laughed at the lavender dress with gold and silver beading on the bodice and hem. He wore a longish wig that was up in a bun. Benny looked at her. "You just find this funny don't you my little one?" He put on his mask that matched the dress. The baby made cute little from her little bed Curio hand made for her. Benny turned to Conrad. "I am sure you know how to handle a baby." The old man chuckled "of course I do." Benny sighed "Why did get talked in to doing this?" he kissed his daughter's head and headed for the ball.

Antonio walked over to the baby, the young man's eyes full of mischief. "Hi Adriana, want to come play with your favorite uncle Antonio?" When she was first born, he was both upset at the loss of his good friend Juliet and at all the attention the baby was getting. It had taken him a little getting used to, but he grew to enjoy Adriana. After all, Juliet had taught him so many things, and he wanted to do the same to the baby. Conrad looked at his grandson." Now why are you not attending the ball?" he did not look all that pleased. He could not help but smile though at the boy and how he grown attached to the baby.

"Because I still have to tell Adriana about the time that Juliet and I saved the doctor's daughters!" He closed his eyes, fondly recalling the memory. "And Regan keeps bugging me to go," he mumbled. "No way am I seeing her. She's always pestering me." The older male laughed "Did you ever think it is because she liked you?" The baby cooed at the two men and kept making cute baby sounds. Conrad smiled "I think Miss Adriana agrees."

"She does not!" Antonio turned to the baby. "Addy, tell Grandfather that Regan's just an annoying little pest and doesn't like me!" She laughed clapped her hand and kicked her feet. Conrad shook his head." If that is what you believe Antonio. Just be careful with the baby" He went back to his book and let the teen tell her stories. "Yeah yeah," Antonio droned. He took a deep breath, put on his best storyteller voice, and proceeded to tell the tale. "Ok, it all started when Doctor Lancelot asked us to go the market and pick up..." and the story dragged on.

~at the ball~

Fran observed this from the sidelines, a smirk playing on his lips, then sighed contently and went off to find Curio. Curio saw Benny enter the all and motioned for Cordelia to look over as well. The woman snickered a bit "He looks so cute in a dress." The younger male goes to them and sighed "I am finally here. Oh and Antonio refused to put on a dress." Cordelia sighed "we figured as much she wore a men's outfit that closely matched her Husband's dress.

Fran spotted his sweetheart and stealthily snuck over to him. He came up to him from behind and slung his arms around the strong man's shoulders. "Guess whooooo? ~" he lilted Francisco was draped in a gorgeous light blue tuxedo with silver sequins on it. Instead of his usual green hairclip, he wore a blue one in the shape of a diamond. If one looked closely, he could spot a light layer of sparkles on Fran's pale cheeks.

Curio looked at the blonde and jumped a bit at how close he was at the moment. He frowned seeing the male was not dressed like the other men but like a man in a very Feminine way. Cordelia laughed "why not in a dress? Thought men were to wear a dress?" Curio wanted to hide somewhere this was embarrassing.

Not like Francisco cared. Au contraire, he loved seeing Curio so worked up like this. "My apologies miss Cordelia," he bowed, kissing her hand. "It does go well, though, doesn't it? My inner fashionista would be most displeased if I clashed." His eyes radiated happiness.

The woman nodded "That is very true my lord" She gave a soft bow "if you will excuse us. My husband and I will go and enjoy ourselves now. You two behave now" Curio groaned to himself. They all picked on him so much. The one eyed man grumbled a "you look really nice" He looked away from him. His heart was beating very fast.

"You behave yourself!~" Fran called out as Cordelia walked away, and then turned his gaze back to Curio. "Why thank you. You look dashing yourself, the dress really complements you." The blonde man was definitely enjoying himself, maybe a little too much. Curio bit his lip a bit." What would you like to do lord Moreaux?" He looked at the shorter male. He knew he had to suck up being in a dress. Many women giggled and winked at the young lord. Curio knew his friend was a heart throb and flirted with many girls which were one reason he had never confessed.

"Whatever you want~" came the immediate response. He couldn't wait to see what Curio had planned for this special night. Curio blushed and went to go get them both a drink leaving the other to flirt if he wanted. Curio knew he had no chance in Hell with the other male.

"Awwww, he left me. Better behave myself!" Fran joked to himself, and winked at a nearby dame. The girl hid her face then ran over and asked him to dance "Gladly~" he smiled and took her hand. "Let's go, my fair maiden." Ding! Fan girl number 34533. Curio watched as he danced and had seemly good time with his fan girls. He found a seat and sat down. He put Fran's glass aside and sipped I own glass of wine. Everyone looked as lovely as they danced. Fran danced, and out of the corner of his eye, tried to spot Curio.

Curio was not really watching the other all that much. He could not help but think of them. In a way this ball was dedicated to the Lady Juliet and her beloved. "Why did you have to die? You were too innocent. You died saving us all. I still wonder what your reign would have been like if you two had lived" He finished his wine.

~the house~

Antonio was thinking the same thing. He gazed up at the sky. "Miss you, Juliet." The baby had been put to bed after falling asleep during the story. Conrad yawned "I am going to bed don't be up to late Antonio." The old man laid down and was soon out cold.

Antonio watched his sole living family member lie down. "Good night, Grandfather." He closed his eyes and continued to talk to Juliet. "The baby's getting big. I think she likes me! That's one girl I don't mind... besides you, I mean!" he hastily added, hoping he didn't offend the Capulet girl. "Regan's getting on my nerves as usual. Benny's good. He and Cordelia make such a cute couple. Hermione asks about you a lot."

The girl he had called annoying walked up behind him "I do me? Well it is not my fault you are a little brat!" she playfully pushed him "Back at you," he replied sadly, not in the mood for once. He did not look away from the sky. "You think they can hear you? Juliet seemed really sweet despite all she went through?" She sat next to him staying close to the boy she had a crush on slightly. "Why didn't you go tonight?"

"I got allot on my mind. Had to watch the baby." Finally, he turned to face her. "What about you? You could have gone. No one's keeping you." His brown eyes were sincere." I peeked in. it looked very. Boring mostly all adults there drinking wine. They all looked funny though. Your friend curio looked miserable" she leaned closer to him seeing what he would do." What else is new? I take it Francisco found ladies to hang out with. "Only then did he realize the short distance between them, so he quickly jolted back. "Way too close for comfort."

She shrugged "I left before I saw him with anyone." she pouted when he jolted back "what kind of man are you jumping from a girl like that." In the last year she had started to grow in to her body becoming more of that of a woman. Her hair was longer then it had been.

"W-whatever," he scoffed, attempting to hide the blush creeping on his face. She stood up "you are a jerk you know that! I try my hardest to show you that I like you, but you just call me annoying and ignore me!" "Sorry you're not always the first thing on my mind!" He was still a little riled up at her interrupting his talk with Juliet. She slapped him "I am never what is on your mind! You are always thinking of her or how to avoid me, or annoy your grandfather" she turned ready to storm off

"And you're always thinking about yourself! All girls are the same, except for one!" He remembered that he had to include the baby, too. "Two!" Cordelia. "Three... You know, maybe I should have reconsidered that, but you get the point!" she growled "AND TO THINK I HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! ALL YOU EVER TALK ABOUT IS JULIET!" she ran off crying.

"Well Juliet would've-" he stopped himself. "Wait, Regan!" He sighed and closed his eyes. "Where did we go wrong, Juliet?" The wind blew gently the smell of iris that were in bloom nearby were in the air. He took in this scent. "I know. You're here, aren't you? What do you think?"

The wind blew stronger like it was pushing him and a iris hit him in the back of the head gently as if calling him a big dummy. He bent down and picked it up. "Thanks for the reminder," he sighed. The wind kept trying to blow him to where Regan had run off too. "You want me to follow her?" he questioned, staring up at the sky. The wind did down a bit then picked back up blowing the iris from his hand and rolled down the street with a rose too. "Romeo too, huh? Fine, I'll go. Thanks, Juliet." he began to jog down the road. "Wait, Regan!"

Regan was sitting at a set of small benches crying "stupid Antonio... She is dead I know she was his friend but he needs to move on." He caught up with her. "Regan!" He sounded out of breath from running to see her. "Go away Antonio!" she yelled at him. She didn't look at him.

"Can't I say sorry?" he yelled "fine say it then." she crossed her arms. He took a seat next to her. "Sorry... I guess I wasn't thinking of what I was saying," he mumbled, looking down at his feet as he moved them in little circles.

"No you knew what you were saying. You still care about her like older sibling maybe more…" she said the last part softly. "But you have to remember she died. Do you really think she wants you to wallow in the past?" "I'm not saying that!" his fist clenched. "I'm saying that my mind gets on her sometimes! And did you really think I like her? She's with Romeo! They died together." Regan sighed "your mind always seems to be on her or on both of them." she saw the flowers on the ground and raised her brow. The wind lightened up a bit and then played with Antonio's hair, as if Juliet sensed what was going on. "I think both of them would want you to move on with your life and try to be happy. The saved this world and everyone is thankful for that, but you seem to only want to dwell on the times from almost two years ago." Regan said softly

"Can you blame me?" he tried to avoid her gaze. "Yes I can... you seem like the only one who can't really move on" she said giving him a stern look. "Well you have your best friend taken away from you and see how you feel!" Even though he was very young when his father passed in the resistance, he remembered feeling as if a piece of him had been torn off, and the same thing happened with the passing of Juliet. "She's very important to me, ok?" Easy, Antonio, he cautioned himself, making sure he didn't snap at her again. She scowled "mine was killed by Montague men... as was my family."

"Oh... right." Regan could barely hear him now, his voice was inaudible. "Sorry." He looked down. She said nothing. She only at their arms crossed annoyed at the other. Antonio sighed and slowly lifted his head to look up at the sky. "Juliet, what should I do? You always know what I should do," he prayed silently. She stood up "I am going home" she started to walk away.

Back on the dance floor,

Fran politely excused himself and wandered over to Curio. "Something on your mind?" For once, his voice was not teasing, but serious. Curio snapped out of his train of thought. "I was just thinking about them and how they would have ruled." He looked at the blonde handing him his still full glass of wine. "The ball is very nice"

Francisco nodded in approval. "Interesting times certainly are upon us." He took a more light-hearted tone. "Come now, no use moping at a ball. We're here to have fun, after all. ~" "I am not moping. I just wished I had the courage that they had to be with the one I love." He said playing with his empty wine glass.

Francisco took this moment to gaze at Curio through the empty wine glass. "But isn't that the beauty of love? True courage offers its rewards." The man always seemed to be speaking in some sort of metaphor or elaborate manner, but that's just who he was. Of course, Francisco missed Juliet terribly, but he kept smiling for their sake. "We're proud of them," he finished

"Yes they were something to be proud of. Tell me is there someone you love? Though I doubt who I love would love me back." He watched Cordelia and Benvolio dancing together. He let a soft smile show on his lips

The blonde directed his gaze in the same direction. "Someone I love," he repeated softly. He held his gaze there for a moment, as though motivated by the couple's dancing, and then stared down at his glass. "As a matter of fact, there is someone I feel very... strongly about." He chose his words carefully. "It certainly is a complicated manner, but I think it rather fun to pursue." "Do they know that you love them?" He went to stand up. "If they do they are lucky you are a very caring person. I should head home I have to open the shop tomorrow."

"My good friend." Francisco placed his hand on Curio's shoulder. "I can answer..." One last glance to the dancing and then back at the other man, "yes. I do love them. Now hurry along!" Francisco quickly changed his tone back to a more abrupt, playful one. "The shop a waits on the morrow!" You'll discover in time, my friend, the blonde promised himself.

The taller blushed like always when his shoulder was touched. He longed for the other to touch him in more..intimate ways. "I will see you soon I guess. Don't have too much fun at the remainder of the ball" He turned and left. "I won't!~" lied Francisco. He watched the other man leave and let go of the breath he didn't know he was holding. "Curio, Curio, Curio," he teased silently. "When will you learn that the person... is you." He didn't have much time to ponder, however, because a moment later, several young ladies came and whisked him away to dance, and who was he not to oblige?

The next day Curio carried some large boxes of produce to the shop. It was a somewhat warm day. He set the box he was carrying down and wiped his brow of sweat. He wondered when his friend would show up and tell him who he was in love with. He was sure it was a pretty girl with an ample bosom. He sighed and knew he would need to find someone sooner or later.

Sure enough, the blonde man strolled up to Curio. "Hello there," he greeted. He placed his hand in front of his face as a visor to block out the bright sun. "My my, it's sunny. Still thinking about yesterday?" Curio jump hearing his voice "hello Francisco. yes it is very sunny." he looked down at the slightly shorter man. "Not really just thinking that i should find someone soon like you seem to have." "Love is not something you can force, Curio," the man replied bluntly.

"Yes I know Francisco. But as I said the one I love I am sure loves another." He picked the box up again and headed for the store front putting it where it belonged. Half-teasingly, Francisco grabbed the other end of the box from Curio's hands. "Allow me." He returned to his usual playful tone. Man, Francisco was hard to figure out. "You can't be sure of that," he advised. "Many things in life and love are not what they seem."

he shrugged when grabbed one end "what brings you out of the castle today?" he asked as they got in to the shop. "I can't just stop by to say hi to a dear, dear friend?" he returned with a smirk. "You can stop by and say hello. So who are you in love with any way old friend?" he opened the crates tossing the tops in to the pile.

"That's a secret!~" Francisco's maroon eyes shone with mischief and knowing. "How goes work today, Curio? The weather certainly feels promising for a bountiful day." "It is well i guess. it been a bit busy." he said as helped a few customers. "when will i find out who you love any way my friend?"

"You'll have ways," he replied with a smile to himself. Francisco divided his attention between talking to Curio and greeting the approaching customers. "Hello, miss, how are you today?" he lilted to one of his many female companions, to which the lady giggled and other young ladies crowded around. Here was Francisco, in his natural habitat, surrounded by young women, wooing the crowd as usual. 'I long not for any of this brood,' the blonde man admitted to himself. 'There is only one.' His eyes once again fell back on Curio.

A light breeze tousled Francisco's bright locks. Unlike Antonio, the man was aware of Juliet's presence. "Why hello there," the young man stepped away from the crowd and closed his eyes, acknowledging Juliet. "I take it you are trying to tell me something." The breeze shifted to Curio's direction, causing Francisco to regard his one-eyed companion yet again.

Curio felt the breeze as well. "Juliet." he said sadly he watched the last costumer for now walk off after buying produce from his shop "You know as well," Francisco spoke softly. "You are aware of the love that wavers in my heart." Juliet made the wind lightly tug at one of Francisco's strands of hair. "Ah yes, my lady. I understand. But, how do I-" Juliet's mischievous side came out and she led the wind to make Francisco's green hair pin drop lightly to the ground.

"My lady," Francisco chortled to himself, long blonde locks now fully cloaking his body. As he leaned down to retrieve the fallen hairpiece, his eyes locked onto Curio. Curio walked to check the other supplies he sold making note of what he needed to restock. He turned and looked at him blinking. "Fran, something the matter? "His heart raced being face to face with him. his cheeks painted red.

There stood Francisco, draped in his smooth beautiful blonde locks which were normally pulled back by the hair clip in his hand. The blonde man had no words, but simply offered a pure smile. Feeling a light tug at his hair, however, he began. "Curio... my old friend..." He helped the blonde stand up. "what is it Francisco?' he looked in to the other's eyes.

With no customers at the moment, Francisco figured that this was a good a time as any to speak his mind. "Recall you what we were conversing about last night? About love, and finding that... special someone." He spaced his words out carefully. "Yes I remember that conversation. The girl who holds your heart is very lucky." He said softly he could feel his feel his princess's presence around them. He closed his eye sighing. Then opened his eye.

"Are you certain it is a fair -maiden?-" proposed the blonde. "You are always surrounded by them all the time" he looked away. It hurt him to think he could lose him to another.

"Ah yes, but too much of a good thing makes Fran a dull boy," he half-teased. Then, after a moment's pause, he continued, adopting a more serious tone. "Curio, do you think it possible that two close friends, having known the other for quite some time... can be... more than friends?" he shrugged at what he said about to much of a good thing. he rubbed his chin " i guess they could be more than just friends. I am sure many have done it in the past."

"It is true that I am surrounded by fair maidens. Surrounded by all, desire any of them not." He took a breath before continuing. "The past has a funny way of catching up with a man... or two." "So you are in to men?" this made the other blush deeply. He tried hard not to chuckle. His mind wandered to doing things with the other.

"You could say that... and the very object of this idolatry... is in fact..." here he approached closer to Curio almost as if to lightly poke him, "yourself." He snapped out of his day dream before it got to detailed. it had been them kissing getting heated by the moment. he looked at him as told him who is object of his desire was. he went say something then stopped shocked "excuse me? Did you say it was me?"

Francisco nodded. "Guilty as charged." Rip Van Winkle: he pulled the shorter in to very rough kiss. he could not help himself any more he had to see what those soft lips tasted like. Francisco held the man close, enjoying the moment. He pinned him to the wall. His hands on each side of him. their bodies close to each other.

Now that he had finally gotten the confession off of his chest, Francisco realized how good this all felt. As if in response, the breeze danced around two men. "Thank you, Juliet," Francisco thanked silently

From afar from one of the many fan girls saw them "Look what Sir Francisco is doing!" another asked "Is that... Curio?" Just when the two men thought the coast was clear. Romeo and Juliet could probably have heard the squeals Needless to say, Francisco (and Curio) gained several thousand fan girls that day

Curio broke the kiss quickly hearing the squeals. He saw the girls who fawned over the blonde watching them with awe. Romeo in heaven laughed "curio is such a shy man despite clearly being the more dominate one of the two."

"Indeed," Juliet giggled. "Even so, I'm proud of those two. It takes a lot to find true love." She smiled to Romeo "How should we play with them now my beloved?" Romeo smiled at her touching her face. Curio went to the back room hiding his embarrassment.

"Any way you wish," Juliet replied.

Francisco gave Curio a moment's privacy, and then decided that one moment was a moment too much. "Come now, Curio, what's the use hiding? You know-" Francisco did not get very far, however, because a swarm of fan girls came barreling towards him with a multitude of questions. "How long have you been interested in Curio?" a pretty red head said excited. "Is your love but a fallacy?" one said pouting "What say your allies?" a third one asked Francisco chuckled. "Ladies, ladies, one at a time."

Curio heard Francisco talk the fan girls. He sighed "Juliet Romeo what should i do. I grateful we confessed our love but. i get embarrassed about people knowing

A dainty breeze circled over Curio's head as if saying, "Just be yourself, Curio!" In the meantime, Francisco was busy pleasing one fan girl after another. M-master Francisco!" cried one distraught fan girl. "Does this mean you don't love us anymore?" "Nonsense, my dear," promised Francisco.

"What do you mean be myself. You know I shy about everything. I love him with my entire heart. What if people shun us for our love?"

"Are you saying that people did not shun us for -our- love?" reminded Juliet. "They all but murdered the entire country of Neo-Verona! Because of us!" There was that temper, still a part of Juliet. "you had to hide it from everyone because of your love. But you two were brave and envy that. Yes i am a good swordsman but it taken me now long to express my love for him?"

With Juliet's rising temper, the wind picked up and knocked a crate full of fruit onto the ground, its contents spilling out onto the road.

"Juliet calm down i not abandoning my love for him. I just don't know how to get people to accept it. " "They will in time, Curio. Just be grateful you are still granted life to pursue it." The wind slowly died down as Juliet calmed down.

"I will try to get over my embarrassment my princess. I just unsure how his fan girls will take it. Or other finding out the new lord is in to men. I sure you two enjoyed the ball he hosted in your honor." She nodded, returning to bright spirits. "Yes. Thank you." She made the breeze lightly push him. "Now go to him before the ladies take him away!" he stumbled out of the back room and tripped on the knocked over crate almost landing on his face. he managed to stop himself walked over to Fran and the fan girls. he put his arms around him and put Francisco's hair clip back in. Of course, the fan girls squealed the entire time. He sighed to himself. This was going to be hard.

"Now now Curio, what's the matter?" whispered Francisco. "I want to be alone with you "he nuzzled his neck. "Very well then," Francisco returned before addressing the girls. "Ladies, ladies, there comes a time when two gentlemen require privacy. But fear not - we shall return!~" With a wink and a kiss in the air to the ladies, he whisked Curio off where the two could have some alone time.

Curio was dragged off not expecting it. When they were alone he kissed him once again his hands roaming around his body. "Curio, how I've longed for this day," Francisco applauded himself. He blushed and smiled "i love you Francisco" "And I you, Curio." He held him close, and that's all they needed

T.B.C

Note: another chapter down! Yay they finally confessed to each other. Next chapter will be a Lemon at some point. In addition, someone will be having a baby. Feel free to give suggestions on how they should be able to have a baby. As you can see the famous lovers made a slight appearance via the wind. What was funny was in the chat about this it was suggested fry pan or a pillow be thrown. But I questioned it going. Juliet did it and why would fry pan be in the wind? Also we will be writing a sister story to this this about Regan and Antonio. It will pick up where there part in this story leaves off. Love you all


End file.
